Condamnés
by Slaavy
Summary: Et même par delà la mort, comme un chasseur surveillant sa proie, il lui enlèvera tout. "Et ce qui me tue c'est ton absence." Il sombre mais personne ne le voit. LV/HP pour Ronce13


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Cadeau pour ma petiote **Ronce13** qui gagne aujourd'hui un an de plus. Level up! Tu deviens vieille =)

Bref ceci devait être un TR/HP, sans aucun morts, et qui ne finisse pas en bain de sang. Et à titre d'indication, cet OS a été commencé en août et finit en février.

Merci à **Noweria** d'avoir corriger mes trop nombreuses fautes.

Donc maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Et **_BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE RONCY!_**

* * *

**Condamnés **

xxx

_-Tu es le seul en qui je peux sans regret placer ma confiance._

_-Vas-y Harry raconte moi tout... Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller répéter à quelqu'un ce que tu as à me dire._

xxx

La Grande Guerre était finie. Comment présenter les choses autrement? Le bon côté avait enfin écrasé les forces de l'ombre, le survivant était devenu un héros, un tueur.

La population était en fête, l'alcool coulait à flot, jamais il n'y avait eu autant de mariages en si peu de temps de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier. Mais c'était aussi la première fois que l'on devait jeter autant d'"oubliette" aux moldus, les sorciers se faisaient audacieux après la fin de la bataille.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés, Blaise, Draco et Théodore copulaient joyeusement et régulièrement un peu partout à Poudlard depuis qu'ils étaient devenu respectivement infirmier, prof de potion et enceint pour Nott. Minerva parlait des heures entières avec le tableau de Dumbledore et ne voyait rien de ce qui se déroulait dans son établissement. Lucius batifolait joyeusement avec Severus à travers les tableaux du grand manoir Malofy , vaquant de portrait en portait pour découvrir du paysage. Teddy vivait chez sa grand mère et était devenu très amis avec la petite fille de Bill et Fleur.

Bref tout le monde était heureux... Oui même Potter qui en apparence se satisfaisait de son immense fortune. Il ne travaillait pas, sortait régulièrement, faisant la une des magazines sorciers au bras de divers personnes peu intéressantes. Il était surtout connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Depuis sa victoire, personne n'avait eu l'immense honneur de rentrer dans son humble demeure. Et c'est ainsi que vous allez découvrir sa vie d'après guerre.

xxx

_Le sang n'a jamais été un problème, je qualifierais même de jouissif quelqu'un qui se meurt à mes pieds._

xxx

Il se promenait parmi les rayons du magasins, et oui même en étant un héros il était obligé d'aller lui même faire ses courses. Et il détestait ça surtout parce qu'à chaque fois il croisait une de ses connaissances et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Soit Ron qui l'invitait à chaque fois chez lui, ce qu'il s'empressait de refuser avec tact et délicatesse, soit Patil qui ne faisait que raconter sa vie. Au mieux ça pouvait être Malfoy, Nott et Zabini, là au moins ils ne lui parlaient pas, trop occupés à chercher le légume parfait. (Le brocolis!)

Cette fois la chance était avec lui, il avait presque atteint son rayon de prédilection quand une voix l'interpella. Oliver Wood, capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre de quidditch, Harry savait qu'il vivait à Londres avec sa copine au nom trop banal pour qu'il prenne la peine de le retenir.

Ils n'échangèrent que des banalités, il n'était pas devenu insociable, seulement solitaire.

Après s'être débarrassé de son ancien camarade, il se dirigea vers le rayons plats cuisinés, et plus particulièrement vers les lasagnes.

Depuis la bataille finale il ne mangeait que ça. À cause de la sauce, rouge comme le sang, comme le feu, comme ses yeux, comme Gryffondor, comme le rubis. Comme le sang étalé entre les corps tombés au combat, comme le sang de ses propres blessures, comme le sang tachant le sol de la grande salle.

Rouge... Comme la clairière où reposait le corps de son ennemi mort au combat.

xxx

_-J'aimerais oublier, devenir quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Tu veux mourir?_

_-Non la mort n'apporte pas l'oubli._

xxx

Il se réveille, le soleil n'est pas encore levé, pas de lune. Il s'en fiche et descend pour écrire.

Quand d'autres dessinent, jouent de la musique ou chantent pour oublier, lui écrit pour noyer ses peines, ses regrets et ses souvenirs.

Il n'a rien à faire, ni aujourd'hui, ni hier, et surement rien demain non plus. Mais lui il s'en fiche.

Depuis sa victoire c'est ainsi, il ne sort que pour les grands événements, et plus la guerre est loin plus ils se font rares, alors il reste terré chez lui, loin du reste du monde.

Beaucoup disent qu'il a prit la grosse tête non il ne croit pas les autres inférieurs, mais désormais ils l'indifférent totalement.

Il passe sont temps à écrire, lui écrire, son appartement est enseveli sous un flot de papiers.

Le seul trouvant grâce à ses yeux est le destinataire de tous ses mots.

Et quand il ne lui écrit pas, c'est ce qu'il ressent qu'il couche sur papier. Et sur chaque feuille on retrouve un mot, néant.

Ce qui décrit si bien sa vie.

xxx

_-Je ne veux pas d'un monde parfait. Ce serait mille fois trop fade._

_-Tu trouves que là où je vis c'est parfait?_

_-Oui Harry après tout tu es là._

xxx

Harry était souvent seul, la guerre l'avait changé, il s'était peu à peu éloigné de tous ses amis. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Il croyait qu'il allait mourir, il était sensé mourir, il aurait dû mourir. Il ne devait pas survivre alors il avait installé une certaine distance entre ses amis et lui. Au départ ce n'était pas grand chose. Il ne parlait pas sans qu'on ai demandé son avis, il s'isolait pour faire ses devoirs... Pas des choses gigantesques en somme.

Mais à force, un mur invisible s'était instauré entre lui et les autres. Invisible car ses amis avaient pris du temps à s'en rendre compte, et quand ils l'avaient fait c'était déjà trop tard.

Ils s'étaient trop éloignés et malgré tous leurs efforts, il y aurait toujours ce vide entre eux, un silence trop long, des souvenirs non partagés, la sensation d'être de trop. Le trio d'or avait disparu.

Mais malgré ça Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour le survivant. Ils s'en voulaient de na pas avoir vu qu'il se refermait sur lui même, mais ils avaient vu de loin ce qu'il devenait. Ils l'avaient vu sombrer sans pouvoir rien y faire, ils avaient assisté à sa déchéance en simples spectateurs.

Leur ami était devenu un étranger, au sourires faux, la lumière dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Il avait changé.

Mais ça n'avait pas encore fini.

xxx

_-Dis moi est ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir peur?_

_-Oui, ma psychose c'était le noir. _

_-Pourquoi le noir?_

_- Parce que quand tu ne vois rien, tu perds tes repères et tu ne contrôles rien. Et je déteste ça par dessus tout. Mais pour toi Harry je serais prêt à vaincre mes peurs les plus noires._

xxx

Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si il avait été battu ou abusé, non surtout pas. Mais il n'avait pas eu de "cadre adapté à sa particularité" comme disait la psychomage qu'il avait consultée après la guerre, il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois d'ailleurs. Pour tout dire il n'avait jamais reçu de marque d'affection, sa famille l'ignorait autant que possible. Il n'avait jamais subi de mauvais traitement. Comme pouvaient le croire certains de ses proches. Enfin tout est relatif, il ne considérait pas que dormir dans un placard et faire des tâches ménagères soit un mauvais traitement.

A l'école il avait eu quelques amis. Des amis d'enfance, une amitié innocente qui peut se briser comme une vague. Elle démarre du jour au lendemain et finit dans un coup de vent, souvent ponctué par un départ. Ils étaient tout simplement trop jeunes pour garder contact.

Et les parents n'auraient surement pas réagi agréablement en voyant une chouette débarquer chez eux.

Peut être était-ce à cause de son passé qu'il se raccrochait à la moindre marque d'affection, faisant fit du danger et de sa conscience pour un peu de tendresse.

xxx

_Entre eux c'était un accord tacite rédigé dans l'ombre, une supplique._

_-Laisse moi l'illusion que tu m'aimes, laisse moi croire ce mensonge. _

_L'oblitération totale de tout ce qui n'est pas Lui._

xxx

Il avait voulu continuer sa vie et faire comme si de rien était. Mais on arrive à faire "comme si" que lorsque l'on est intimement convaincu que ce que l'on fait est fondé.

Mais pour Harry ça ne l'était pas. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Alors pendant deux mois il avait essayé. Après tout être auror avait toujours été son rêve, être auror aurait dû être son plus grand rêve. Lui ne voulait que la paix. Et il avait démissionné dès le premier mort. Il n'avait pas réussi à être confronté une fois de plus à la faucheuse et à la douleur. Ça faisait trop mal. Ça le tuait. Il s'était mit à se morfondre pendant longtemps.

Ça avait été son dernier boulot et le seul auquel il s'était essayé après la Grande Guerre.

Sa première sortie fut pour Poudlard. La réouverture de l'école de magie. C'est en allant là bas, en retrouvant les autres et le bâtiment immuable qu'il découvrit à quel point il avait changé. Il avait fait bonne figure pendant le banquet, les apparences étaient de mises, avant de battre en retraite vers là salle sur demande. Il avait fini la soirée en tête à tête avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu. La dernière chose qu'il se souvint fut son départ, en passant devant l'infirmerie il entendu Draco, Théodore et Blaise, apparemment ce dernier prenait son rôle d'infirmier très à cœur.

xxx

_-Je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas ça..._

_-De deux maux tu as choisi le moindre. Je tuerais pour que tu n'aie plus à le faire Harry._

xxx

Il se leva, quitta cette chambre inconnue et récupéra ses affaires laissées dans ce salon tout aussi inconnu. Il transplana. Arrivé chez lui le survivant se dirigea vers la douche pour se défaire de cette odeur de sexe. Mais il restait à son goût encore cette fragrance tout aussi entêtante et d'autant plus tenace qu'était l'odeur de la mort qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la bataille finale.

Cette fois il n'avait même pas eu à lancer de sortilège d'oubli à sa compagne d'un soir, elle était trop allumée pour ça, elle ne se souviendrait même pas d'avoir ramené quelqu'un la veille.

il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Il avait promit... promit qu'il arrêterait de chercher du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse pourtant le seul qu'il voulait sentir contre lui c'était lui. Ce soir encore il lui promettrait et dans deux jours il ne pourra plus résister et brisera de nouveau sa promesse. Il fallait que ça cesse. C'était une erreur. Il ne recommencerait pas, pas cette fois. C'était la dernière fois. Promis...

xxx

_-Si tu n'es pas avec moi tu es contre moi._

_-J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre que je te rejoindrai._

_-Harry..._

_-Je te suivrai quoiqu'il arrive._

xxx

-Échec et mat!

Ron avait encore gagné et Harry de nouveau perdu. Comme d'habitude. Ils souriaient, c'était si bon de se retrouver. Ça faisait si longtemps que le survivant n'avait pas été aussi proche de ses amis.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était spécial, ça faisait plus d'une semaine, et il n'avait toujours pas rompu sa promesse. Il était tellement fier, alors que personne ne le savait. C'était leur petit secret.

Pour fêter ça, et accessoirement éviter de faire un faux-pas, il avait enfin accepté une des éternelles invitations du jeune couple Weasley.

Bien sûr il lui en avait parlé, et lui avait dit où il allait.

Il découvrit qu'il avait manqué pas mal de choses dans la vie de ses deux amis, et il s'en voulait un peu. Oui c'était lui qui s'était éloigné mais tout de même.

Hermione attendait leur premier enfant. Une fille d'après les premières échographie. Molly était très heureuse d'avoir un nouveau mini-Weasley qui venait s'ajouter à la grande famille.

Le bébé s'appellerait Rose. La génération d'après guerre s'enclenchait. Celle qui ne connaitra les Grandes Guerres que par les cours d'histoire et les récits des survivants.

xxx

_-Tu m'as manqué Harry. Ta soirée s'est bien passée?_

_-Tu n'était pas là... Je ne me ressemblais pas._

xxx

"Arrête de faire comme si tu allais bien." Ce que lui avait dit Hermione lui trottait dans la tête depuis son réveil. Elle avait vu qu'il allait mal. Mais en ce moment il n'allait bien que quand il lui parlait. Et il lui avait dit que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Il avait raison, son amie ne comprenait pas qu'Harry n'ai plus cette étincelle de joie illuminant son regard quand il allait les voir. Ça faisait longtemps que ses sourires sonnaient faux. Mais ça, tout le monde croyait que c'était à cause de Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu.

Seule Hermione savait. Et le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu voir que même après qu'il soit devenu le Sauveur ses sourires étaient restés ternes, sans vie.

Même Ron y croyait à son bonheur irradiant... factice. Il y croyait malgré les gros titres des journaux mettant plus de foi en son meilleur ami qu'en des torchons et le roux avait tort et Hermione raison comme d'habitude.

Pourtant Harry était sûr de ne rien avoir laissé filtrer. Mais son amie lui avait dit que ses yeux l'avaient trahi.

xxx

_-J'ai reçu beaucoup de coups dans ma vie, de sorts et de trahisons. Mais je ne veux pas me séparer d'une partie de mon âme. Je m'y refuse._

_-Il faut savoir doser la souffrance Harry. Je ne te demande pas de mourir, seulement de me faire revenir... pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble._

xxx

Tous les soirs ils discutaient. C'était devenu un rituel. Harry avait enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier, raconter ses joies, ses peines, son passé et leur avenir.

Leur avenir, oui, il ne se voyait plus sans lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore. Mais ça le deviendrait, lentement parce que les plus belles choses prennent toujours du temps.

Pour l'instant c'était un mélange de tendresse, de confiance et d'affection. Et seul Merlin sait à quel point Harry en avait besoin, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. D'avoir enfin quelqu'un sur qui pouvoir se reposer.

Il avait trouvé sa raison d'être. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non pour le Survivant, car le Survivant il le détestait. Le seul qu'il aimait c'était Harry, il le lui avait dit.

Il avait recommencé à espérer, espérer une vie à deux. Il avait recommencé à croire en quelqu'un, en lui. Il lui avait tout confié. Il lui avait donné la possibilité de l'anéantir.

Et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était le serrer dans ses bras.

xxx

_-Je t'aime Harry. Même si on ne se reverra surement jamais en chair et en os._

_-Je veux y croire encore et toujours._

_-Alors crois..._

xxx

Il y pensait nuit et jour. C'était devenu son obsession. Ça ne quittait plus son esprit une seule seconde. Il hantait ses pensées. Harry ne pensait qu'à Lui.

Pas à sa voix, ses yeux ou son sourire, mais plutôt à son écriture légèrement penchée, à ses paroles réconfortantes, à son... Amour? Oui, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et même si le survivant n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments, ça le rendait heureux.

Il se sentait enfin aimé et accepté. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il flottait sur son petit nuage. Mais l'orage n'était pas loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Il leur était interdit de se fréquenter. Personne ne comprendrait qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble.

Harry était prêt à tous les affronter pour lui. Pour enfin donner une chance à sa vie sentimentale de quitter le point zéro où elle était ancrée depuis si longtemps. L'homme à la cicatrice se foutait bien de ce que pensaient ses amis. Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Et en étant amoureux on est forcément heureux... n'est-ce pas?

xxx

_-Dis moi, est-ce que mourir ça fait mal?_

_-Tu connaitras la mort bien assez tôt Harry._

xxx

Aujourd'hui il était retourné faire les courses. Finit les lasagnes, place aux fruits et légumes frais. Il avait volontairement dérangé Draco, Blaise et Théo dans leur choix de courgettes pour attraper ce qu'il lui fallait. Des fraises parce que c'est bon, des framboises aussi parce que c'est encore meilleur et puis des carottes.

D'après Hermione manger sainement aide à réfléchir et Harry avait besoin de réfléchir pour faire ses recherches. Ça en allait de son retour.

Il paya, fit un sourire étincelant à une caissière rougissante et sortit du magasin.

Arrivé chez lui, il posa son sac sur la table et se mit à éplucher distraitement la nourriture.

Personne n'avait encore pu ramener quelqu'un de par delà la mort et lui croyait en être capable?

Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'aider. Il devrait chercher quelque chose qui n'existait pas et cela sans aide extérieure, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Une douleur sourde le sortit de ses pensées, il s'était coupé le pouce. Mécaniquement le survivant porta son doigt à ses lèvres.

Et pendant qu'il suçait son membre endolori une phrase lui revint à la mémoire. « Une vie pour une vie, la loi irrévocable. »

Une phrase lue il y a de cela plus de sept ans dans le bureau d'un vieux directeur.

Peut être existait-il déjà un moyen finalement.

xxx

_-Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait si tu savais. _

_-Il suffit juste d'accepter et d'avancer Harry, si tu n'y arrives pas je t'y aiderai._

xxx

Harry Potter obtint facilement l'autorisation de se rendre à Poudlard. Il avait écrit une lettre à Minerva lui disant qu'il cherchait un livre ayant appartenu à Albus Dumbledore pour approfondir ses connaissances sur l'art des forces élémentaires.

La vénérable directrice avait directement accepté sans poser de question car son ancien élève était, elle en était convaincue, sage et mesuré.

C'est ainsi que l'homme à la cicatrice se retrouva devant Poudlard pendant le mois de Novembre, il lui avait quand même fallu quelques mois pour se convaincre d'y retourner. De son point de vue, plus l'écart entre lui et son ancienne école était grand, mieux il se portait.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et franchit la grande porte. Il se retrouva ainsi dans un couloir bien connu. Sans s'arrêter pour contempler telle ou telle nouveauté, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Arrivé face à la gargouille, il lui souffla le mot de passe « paix inter-maison », préalablement transmis pas Mc Gonagall.

Ensuite il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva devant son bureau, elle remplissait des papiers administratifs. Il entra.

xxx

_Je voudrai tant arrêter le temps et passer le reste de mon existence à ta parler. Je t'aime Harry._

xxx

Minerva était enfin partie. Pour tout dire elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps, mais c'était déjà trop pour Harry. Ils avaient échangé des banalités avant que la directrice ne se retire, laissant le jeune homme seul dans son bureau.

Il passa devant la rangée de tableaux sans y prêter attention. Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Tout son attention focalisée sur le meuble en bois noir. Arrivé face à lui il se mit à chercher le livre tant convoité, dans ses souvenirs il était marron et le papier était jauni par le temps.

Mais il n'en était plus sûr, les années étaient passées balayant avec elles son assurance.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses il s'arrêta et se baffa mentalement. Qu'il était stupide! Il était un sorcier bon sang! Un accio devrait suffire à lui apporter le livre... encore fallait-il en connaître le titre.

Tant pis, il essaiera sans. Il se concentra, pensant très fort au grimoire qu'il avait tenu innocemment entre ses mains il y a de cela bien longtemps, ce livre qui accaparait toute son attention depuis quelques jours.

Puis il prononça le sortilège baguette en main. Il put voir un livre de taille moyenne sortir de sa rangée pour rejoindre ses mains.

Il y a quelques années, il aurait reposé un livre aussi dangereux, mais il avait changé et il n'en fit rien, préférant plutôt le rétrécir pour le fourrer dans une de ses poches.

Le survivant se dirigea finalement vers la sortie, passant devant les tableaux, s'attardant devant celui d'Albus.

Oui les choses avaient changés. Il se détourna et sortit sous les yeux de la peinture.

xxx

_Personne ne doit savoir, le rêve doit continuer, notre rêve..._

xxx

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il prit place sur une chaise après avoir posé le livre sur la table.

Il hésitait. Il n'était plus sûr.

Après tout, réveiller les morts était un sacrilège.

Peut être n'était-il pas assez puisant. Mais il lui avait certifié qu'il pourrait, parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Mais là dans cette petite cuisine, les doutes assaillaient Harry, face au volume ancestral.

Il le fixa quelques minutes avant de remettre tout ça au lendemain, quand il sera reposé. Et puis ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil?

Sur ces belles pensées, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Comme chaque soir il arrose la seule plante s'y trouvant, un cactus. C'était un cadeau. Un cadeau d'un fan inconnu mais un cadeau tout de même. C'était un cactus des glaces, espèce magique ayant besoin de l'équivalent d'un litre d'eau par jour.

Après s'en être occupé, il alla se coucher mais le sommeil ne vint pas et il put voir les minutes passées. Il pensait trop à lui, et au livre aussi, un peu.

Peut-être que ça ne marcherait pas.

Effrayé d'avoir espéré pour rien.

Vers cinq heures du matin il se résolut enfin à aller vérifier ses pensées. De toute façon il n'avait rein à perdre, ou plutôt si peu.

C'était un livre parlant de la magie, pas de magie noire ou de magie blanche, non de la magie. Celle qui anime chaque être , la donneuse de vie, le pouvoir, la salvatrice comme la tueuse.

On parlait de tous ces rituels oubliés ou interdits. Certains oubliés parce que seulement cités, et désormais les hommes ne savaient plus les utiliser. D'autres interdits parce qu'ils demandaient un sacrifice. Et c'est un de cela que Harry cherchait.

Un rituel qu'il trouva sous le nom de scellé. Un rituel n'est pas un sort car contrairement au second, le premier demande de l'énergie vitale en plus de la volonté que demande le premier.

Et Harry trouva, et Harry sourit, et Harry espéra.

Occultant le fait qu'il allait encore tuer.

xxx

_-Et si le rituel demande trop de magie?_

_-Une fois lancé soit tu réussis soit tu échoues... et dans ce cas tu redeviens poussière._

xxx

Ses mains étaient pleines de sang. A ses pieds reposait le cadavre du sacrifié, son identité importait peu. Ce qui est important c'est le liquide carmin qui s'écoule de son corps... Et son âge. Dix ans. Parce que le sacrifié doit au moins avoir l'âge de raison mais il doit être encore pur. C'est le plus important.

Harry récupéra son sang dans une coupelle pour ensuite tracer un pentacle autour de la victime. Il se plaça aux pieds du mort, debout, droit, il attendit.

Il attendit qu'il soit l'heure exacte, 22H57. Et là le livre à la main il récita l'incantation tout en libérant sa magie et celle du sang.

L'âme est liée au sang et il devait donner une âme pour en récupérer une autre.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce. Un appel dans le vide, un message envoyé au vent, une supplique ignorée.

Il en appelait au scellé pour le réveiller. Puis il sentit ses forces partir, et une douleur affreuse lui vrillait le crâne. Un flot de souvenir envahit son esprit. Ultime reste du sacrifié qui se désintégrait sous ses yeux. Des centaines de flash de la vie qu'il avait prise. Des souvenirs, des sentiments, des pensées...

Soudain tout disparu. Et il entendit un cri déchirant. Un cri de douleur, le cri d'une personne qui quitte le repos normalement éternel pour revenir dans le monde des vivants.

C'est là qu'il leva les yeux. Ces derniers tombèrent sur un nourrisson inanimé. Il avait réussi. Il avait ramené le corps et c'est à partir de ce moment là que leurs destins furent irrémédiablement mêlés.

xxx

_-Le futur est malléable. Il n'est pas dicté par des prophéties mais par nos propres choix. Alors ne laisse pas cette prophétie gâcher notre seule chance de vivre._

xxx

Si lors du scellé le sacrifié donne ses souvenirs à l'invocateur c'est pour apprendre à ce dernier que chaque chose à un prix. Et personne ne peut rester de marbre face à la mort d'un enfant s'il à vécut avec lui.

Ainsi la personne ayant fait appel au scellé doit avoir une volonté de fer. Car partageant la totalité des souvenirs d'un mort on vit celle-ci. Et quand son meurtrier n'est autre que soi-même il faut réussir à rester lucide et garder son objectif en tête.

Le but d'Harry avait été de ramener son corps. D'accord pour l'instant c'était celui d'un nourrison mais chaque chose en son temps.

Plus tard il faudrait rassembler les autres éléments lui permettant de revenir à la vie. Il faudra lui rendre ses souvenirs, le corps grandira en fonction de ceux-ci. Il faudra l'âme, elle fait l'homme et dirige son cœur et enfin il lui faudra un souffle de vie pour qu'il quitte les plaines de lumière.

Et l'Elu ferait tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Ce serait surement long est dur mais il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver. Et puis c'était normal qu'il fasse tout ça pour lui, il le lui devait bien. Après tout c'est lui qui l'avait tué.

xxx

_-Et quand tu seras là qu'est ce qu'on fera?_

_-Tout ce que tu veux Harry, je t'aime._

xxx

Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Deux jours pour se résoudre à aller chercher les horcruxes. L'autre lui avait dit où les trouver.

Il les récupéra et les rassembla. Et au lieu de les détruire il inversa ce qui avait été fait. Enfin une partie, on ne peut réveiller les morts aussi simplement.

Il envoya l'essence des horcruxes dans le corps, la deuxième étape les souvenirs. Il compléta le rituel avec ses propres souvenirs et ceux qu'il avait pu récupérer au département des mystères.

Maintenant il fallait ordonner tout ça dans sa tête. Ce que Harry fit avec beaucoup de patience, et seul Merlin sait qu'il en faut de la patience pour ranger 62 ans de vies dans l'ordre chronologique.

Et malgré tous ses efforts il restait encore des trous, pas beaucoup mais certains moments de sa vie étaient perdus.

Ce n'était pas important il revivrait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Même si cette fois il n'en sortirait pas idemne.

xxx

_-Et s'ils te blessent, c'est moi qu'ils blessent._

_-Ca marche dans les deux sens?_

_-Non Harry. Moi seul ai besoin de toi, ma vie ne peut continuer dans un monde où tu n'es plus._

xxx

Après le don des souvenirs il y eu l'attente, horrible pour Harry. Attendre la peur au ventre d'être sûr que ça marche, qu'il n'ait pas fait d'erreurs. Attendre de savoir si vaincre la mort était l'affront de trop, inacceptable aux yeux de tous ceux d'en haut. Attendre de savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le scellé ne fonctionnait pas à chaque fois, un meurtre ne suffirait pas à dissuader le commun de mortels de ramener quelqu'un qui leur était cher.

Le rituel liait les deux protagonistes d'un lien indestructible. Celui qui revient à la vie ne vivait et ne respirait que si celui qui l'avait ramené vivait et respirait.

Si il se blessait alors les blessures apparaitrait sur le corps du revenant mais la réciproque était fausse.

Celui qui faisait le rituel devait aussi donner une part de sa vie, un quart pour être exact et cela en plus de l'énergie vitale absorbé lors du sacrifice. Si la personne qui essayait de ramener un esprit d'outre tombe avait vécut plus des trois quarts de sa vie alors elle mourrait sur le champs lors du sacrifice et ce dernier échouait.

Mais si le rituel devait échouer il valait mieux que se soit à ce moment, car si après le don des souvenirs le sorcier qui avait provoqué le rituel ne le continuait pas ou mourrait, alors l'être qu'il avait essayé de ramener serait bloqué entre son corps réceptacle et les plaines de lumière, sans espoir de repos, errant éternellement entre les deux. Sans pouvoir se manifester comme un fantôme et ce pour l'éternité.

C'est pour cela qu'Harry attendait inlassablement la peur lui nouant l'estomac de voir si ça fonctionnerait.

xxx

_-Tu as l'air ailleurs Harry. Ca ne va pas?_

_-J'ai peur..._

xxx

Et ça marcha, le septième jour les souvenirs intégrèrent le corps pour de bon. Et la croissance put enfin commencer. Le nourrisson devint enfant puis adolescent. Il s'arrêta là, à quinze ans et demi.

Comme l'invocateur donnait un quart de sa vie il était juste que celui qui revenait des morts, reprennent son corps à un quart de sa vie passée.

Harry se retrouva donc avec le corps d'un bel adolescent dans son lit.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il su que l'avenir lui souriait. Il était là, près de lui. Ils reprendraient leur vie, mais à deux cette fois. Ils apprendraient à vivre ensemble après tellement d'années à se battre.

Bientôt... Ils pourraient enfin avoir la vie qu'ils rêvaient. Cette vie à deux qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu.

Alors Harry tendit la main pour touchée celle de l'adolescent, glacée mais réele. Parfois il l'avait vu, il avait tendu le bras et avait touché un mirage, fruit de son imagination.

Mais cette fois c'était un vrai. Alors il laissa lentement une larme de joie lui échapper.

xxx

_-Parfois j'aimerais partir dans l'espace, loin des hommes et de leur stupides querelles. Un endroit rien qu'à nous loin d'ici._

__À nous deux on touchera les étoiles Harry._

xxx

Une fois que le corps a reprit possession des souvenirs, Harry ne pu plus avoir accès au journal, enfin en théorie il pouvait, mais aucune réponse ne lui arrivait quand il écrivait. L'autre l'avait prévenu, lui disant que ça arriverait.

Mais il restait ce manque, cette impression de vide dans le cœur du brun. Il était nostalgique de toutes leurs conversations, enfermés dans le livre. Il ne pouvait plus les relire, elles avaient disparues, mais de toute façon il les connaissait par cœur.

Il s'était habitué le soir à lui raconter sa journée et maintenant le réflexe d'aller chercher la journal dans le double fond de son armoire persistait. Il lui arrivait même encore de commencer à écrire ses peines et ses peurs, attendant une réponse qui n'arrivait jamais.

C'est dans ses moments là qu'il se sentait abandonné. Mais il lui avait promis. Et il ferait tout son possible pour le ramener et combler ce manque. A jamais...

xxx

_-C'est de la folie._

_-Seul ceux qui essaient ont une chance de réussir._

xxx

Les arkanes sont au coeur du ministère de la magie. C'est autour d'elles qu'on a construi l'édifice et non l'inverse.

Elles contiennes l'âme du monde. C'est là que vont les âmes de tous ces pauvres fous qui rendent leur dernier souffle. Les seules âmes que l'on ne peut y trouver son celles aspirées pas les détraqueurs.

C'est dans cet endroit que se rendait Harry pour effectuer la dernière étape du scellé.

La vie est une grande histoire qui commence à la naissance, atteint son apogée dans l'être humain et continue à travers les arkanes.

Inutile de dire que c'est un lieu hautement protégé. Mais Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui. Alors c'est sans jeter un seul regard aux deux aurors gardant l'entrée qu'il franchit la première arche.

Et c'est sans hésitation qu'il poursuivit son chemin entouré d'autant de sphères lumineuses qu'il y eut d'être vivant.

Les arkanes sont un lieu inter-dimensionnel, pas vraiment sur terre, plutôt en équilibre entre deux mondes. Le temps ne s'y déroule pas comme à l'extérieur. Et même si la première arche et sous le ministère de la magie, on n'est pas sur que le reste de ce lieu s'y trouve aussi.

C'est dans ce milieu aux mille couleurs qu'Harry évoluait, cherchant son âme parmi des millions d'autres. Bien sûr il pouvait éliminer d'office toutes les âmes non magiques, c'est à dire toutes les sphères blanches, la magie amène une couleur qui définit l'être à qui elle appartient.

Le petit brun se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le milieu de la salle. Quand il fut arrêté il ferma les yeux, ce n'est pas avec la vue qu'il pourrait différencier l'âme qu'il cherchait de celles des autres. Il préféra se fier à son esprit, beaucoup plus sûr. Alors il se concentra et libéra son énergie, tâtonnant tout ce qui l'entourait, elle parcouru l'espace.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il avait trouvé. Harry alla vers cette sphère qui maintenant lui semblait tellement plus lumineuse. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa, elle avait à peine la taille d'un vif d'or. Il tenait contre lui l'âme de son amour.

Grise comme le vide qui l'entourait.

xxx

_-Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser. Si tout avait été différent..._

_-Bientôt tout le sera. Il nous reste de l'avenir._

xxx

Harry rentra tranquillement chez lui, l'esprit serein. il réussirait. Désormais il était lancé, et quitte à se perdre, il voulait le faire en essayant de sauver le seul qui, à ses yeux, en valait la peine.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assit près du corps endormi entre ses mains il avait son âme, tout du moins ce qui en restait. Après tout l'autre l'avait treize fois mutilée. Et malgré ce que les autres croyaient, il n'était pas nécessaire de détruire tous les fragments d'âmes pour détruire son possesseur. La preuve il ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait treize à l'époque et il avait seulement lancé un avada kedavra. Il avait détruit sept horcuxes, il en restait quatre et seul Harry était au courant, il le lui avait dit.

Il tendit le bras, il suffisait juste d'enfoncer la sphère au niveau du cœur et l'âme reprendrait possession du corps. Il posa la sphère à l'endroit indiqué et sans une once d'hésitation, il l'enfonça à l'intérieur.

Une fois ceci fait, aucun changement n'était visible. Bon, de toute façon s'il s'était trompé le corps n'aurait même pas supporter le contact d'une âme étrangère et aurait subit une autocombustion.

Maintenant il fallait donner vie au corps et pour ça il faudrait attendre le prochain solstice. Il restait un mois et demi avant le 21 décembre, il avait six semaines pour obtenir la coopération de Draco, 42 jours avant de savoir comment ça allait finir, 1 008 heures avant de risquer une fois de plus sa vie, 60 480 minutes avant de défier une ultime fois le destin; mais surtout 3 628 800 secondes avant de trouver une raison de vivre. Et arrêter de survivre...

xxx

_-Les autres étaient en fête, moi je venais de perdre ma raison d'exister, j'étais né pour te tuer, j'étais né pour toi._

xxx

Il était allé voir Draco, il avait pris rendez-vous pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur Draco ET Blaise ET Théo.

Il avait rencontré Malfoy junior dans son manoir où il rentrait tous les week-end avec ses deux compagnons.

La conversation avait été polie et courte, le blond avait des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire. Il avait été intransigeant et les protestations d'Harry n'avait servies à rien. Après tout un Malfoy n'allait pas confier sa propriété à n'importe qui pour une expérience douteuse.

De plus Draco n'arrivait pas à croire l'intérêt soudain de Potter pour la grande et puissante dynastie des Malfoy. Alors en plus du silence et de l'empreint de sa propriété il lui fallait bien une petite compensation.

Et même s'il aurait put se la payer, au vu de son immense fortune. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de demander ça à Potter. Alors dans son immense bonté et sa grandeur d'âme Draco avait accepté de prêter son manoir à son éternel rival le jour du solstice d'hiver en échange d'un an de shopping tous frais payés dans un sex-shop par l'ex Gryffondor.

Et foi de Serpentard ça allait lui coûter cher. Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire, du moment qu'il pouvait avoir le champ libre pour la dernière étape de son rituel.

xxx

_-Tu sais moi je ne t'ai jamais haï. Tu étais comme inaccessible à mes yeux ; je ne pouvais que t'admirer de loin._

_-Moi non plus Harry je ne te haïssais pas, mais tu étais gênant, je devais t'éliminer._

xxx

Le vingt-et-un décembre, il était là face à Stonehenge. Entre ses bras reposait le corps du plus jeune. Il avança et déposa le corps(répétition) amorphe sur l'autel, puis il recula de trois pas.

Pour accomplir la dernière étape, il était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche de sorcier, une ceinture entourait ses hanches et retenait un poignard à la larme incurvé et au pommeau serti de pierre précieuse. Peut être des rubis au vu de la couleur rouge.

Quand le lune fut alignée avec les pierres du site sacré Harry leva les bras et psalmodia la formule préalablement apprise pour cette occasion. "Estot sel seshoc tnos ajed sedi. Sneiver."

Ceci dit, il leva le poignard et ouvrit son poignet gauche en laissant le sang s'écouler dans un récipient posé à ses pieds. Une fois la coupelle pleine, il referma la plaie et rangea son couteau. Il s'accroupit pour récupérer le sang et se dirigea vers l'autel.

Il souleva légèrement la tête de l'adolescent. Il glissa un de ses doigts entre les lèvres glacées du plus jeune pour lui entrouvir la bouche et il versa le liquide vital encore chaud à l'intérieur. Il fit lentement s'écouler le sang en massant la gorge du plus jeune afin de le lui faire avaler.

Le récipient vide, il le fit disparaitre et se positionna auprès du corps pour attendre. Il attendit longtemps. Ce fut bien des heures après le rituel que ce qu'il attendait arrive, au moment ou la lune et le Soleil étaient tous deux invisibles.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit le jeune homme se redresser d'un seul coup en toussant à s'en cracher les poumons. Il pausa vivement sa main sur son dos pour le soutenir.

L'adolescent releva la tête, du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Harry sut qu'il était définitivement de retour.

Il ne put souffler qu'un seul mot avant que le corps du plus jeune ne s'effondre de nouveau dans ses bras. "Tom."

xxx

_-Je ferais tout pour toi Harry. Qu'importe ce que tu veux je le ferais._

_-Alors reviens_

xxx

Il était debout, dans sa chambre, devant Harry, étendu sur un lit. Potter n'arrivait pas a y croire. Il l'avait ramené. Il avait ramené Tom.

Après tant de temps ils pourraient enfin être ensemble. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant. Et maintenant ça lui semblait tellement irréel. La vision que le bel endormi lui envoyait le confortait dans son idée. Tom était alangui sur les draps, dans le plus simple appareil, la couleur vermeille du tissu contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Il avait la bouche légérement entrouverte. Harry était subjugué par ses lèvres pleines et tentatrices. Il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien et préféra s'asseoir à ses côtés, continuant d'attendre le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux.

Il ne faisait qu'attendre depuis trop longtemps. Ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Mais l'impatience s'était récemment transformée en apréhension.

Il avait une horrible boule installée dans son estomac, le cœur au bord des lèvres et des questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Et s'il ne se rappelait pas? Qu'il ne l'aimait plus? Et s'il voulait me tuer? Est ce qye toutes leurs convesation avaient été les fruit de son imagination? Et s'il ne se réveilait jamais? Et si ça ne marchait pas entre eux? Qu'il trouver qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui? Et s'il redevient comme avant? Ca faisait des mois et il n'y avait jamais songé

C'est dans l'attente et l'ignorance que nos pires craintes refont surface. C'est ce que Harry était entrain d'expérimenter.

Mais son attention fut détournée par un gémissement de douleur. Il scruta le visage de Tom, sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de souffrance, mais il dormait encore.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent pour tenter de l'apaiser mais en vain. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à papilonner le noeud dans son estomac s'intensifia. C'est lorqu'il se retrouva perdu dans un océan de lave que tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

Le convalescent tendit une main vers son visage et effleura ses lèvres.

Et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il dit les premiers mots de sa nouvelle vie. "Je savais que tu réussirais. Je t'aime Harry." Et Harry y crut, il craqua et pleura. Il se jeta dans les bras de Tom et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit veillé par un regard couleur sanguine.

xxx

_-Je veux faire table rase du passé et recommencer avec toi._

_-Moi tout ce que je souhaite c'est mourir à tes côtés._

xxx

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était entouré d'une chaleur rassurante répondant au nom de Tom. Ce dernier l'avait surement veillé dans son sommeil.

Le bonheur à son apogée, le petit brun alla coller ses lèvres à celles de l'autre jeune homme. Ce geste naturel avait pour lui le goût du paradis. Pourtant ce ne fut qu'un petit bisou pour dire bonjour.

Harry sourit niaisement et réembrassa Tom une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Ce petit manège dura une quinzaine de minutes, le temps que Riddle prit à le repousser avec douceur. "Il est l'heure de se lever," ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas sorti. Et l'envie de voir ce qu'était devenu le monde le démangeait.

Il attrapa la main de son compagnon toujours avachi dans le lit et l'aida à se lever. Puis il se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers la porte de la chambre. Arrivé dans le couloir il se retourna, Harry était resté debout, les bras ballant le regard fixé sur l'adolescent en tenu d'Adam. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire satisfait. Ainsi il avait retrouvé un physique plus qu'acceptable vu le regard de Potter.

Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il avait besoin de se sentir propre. Sa demande formulée, il suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la salle de bain et quand le garçon aux yeux émeraude voulut partir il le retint par le pignet. "Reste!" Et Harry resta bien trop heureux.

Il se débarassa rapidement de son pyjama pour rejoindre Riddle sous la douche. A ses yeux la situation n'avait rien d'ambiguë. Il l'avait rêvée tellement de fois.

Et comme dans ses rêves, les reins d'Harry s'embrasèrent à la vue de Tom dans sa glorieuse nudité, c'est ce qui le força à se retourner, rougissant.

En le remarquant, Tom vint se coller à son dos pour regarder pas dessus son épaule l'objet qui suscitait la gêne de son partenaire. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa bouche.

Ainsi c'est le sourire au lèvres qu'il laissa une de ses main, qui caressait le dos d'Harry, partir à la découverte de son torse. Tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec les tétons hérigés de son vis à vis, sa bouche caressait son cou.

Le survivant était à fleur de peau. Il se sentait fondre dans l'étreinte de l'autre homme. Son souffle sur sa peau le faisait frissonner, et ses mains, qui titillaient désormais son nombril, lui faisaient tellement de bien.

Il devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, quand un gémissement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il sentit un doigt aventureux frôler son sexe, il perdit la tête, se laissant totalement aller dans les bras de Tom. Savourant toutes les sensations que lui octroyait cette main. Elle ne faisait que furtivement caresser son sexe dressé sans jamais l'empoigner, rednant Harry fou de frustration.

Alors quand il sentit cette autre main entourer sa hampe, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Et dès que Riddle commença à lui souffler des phrases obscènes au creux de l'oreille, ses gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir.

Et quand il entendit, "viens pour moi!" Harry ne se posa aucune question et laissa son corps obéir à l'ordre en criant le prénom de Tom.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, lorque la douche s'éteignit. Le souffle encore saccadé, il ne put que répondre au sourire taquin de son compagnon.

xxx

_-Tu sais Harry, tu es le premier qui ait réussi à susciter autant mon interêt. Je crois que je t'aime._

xxx

Ce fut presque comme une renaissance pour Harry. Il se réveillait tous les jours dans ses bras, puis ils allaient se doucher. Sans se quitter il prenaient leur petit déjeuner, parlaient de tout et de rien, lisaient, restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toujours ensemble.

Ils s'étaient cachés loin du monde, retranchés dans la maison de potter, isolés dans leur bulle de bonheur.

Mais toute idylle a une fin. Et c'est en cette fin d'après-midi qu'elle arriva.

C'était leur première sortie depuis que Tom était revenu. Il voulait voir l'extérieur, voir à quel point ça avait changé et Harry l'accompagnait pour lui faire plaisir.

Il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un reconnaisse l'ancien mage noir. Les seuls étant encore capable de le faire étaient morts et bloqués dans des tableaux.

Ils allèrent au chemin de Traverse, se mêlant à la foule. Il passèrent d'abord à Gringott, puis dans un magasin de vêtements sorciers. Et ceci fait, ils se baladèrent dans les rues.

Une fois qu'il eu prit son courage à deux mains, Harry chercha à prendre la main de son compagnon. Sauf qu'il se rendit comte qu'il était seul. Plus de Tom, disparut le Tom. Pouf.

Pendant quelques secondes ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement parmi les gens qui l'entouraient. Il cru même voir une mèche de cheveux, un bas de cape, quelque chose; n'importe quoi qui appartiendrait à Tom. Mais ce n'était rien. Il y avait trop de monde pour espérer le retrovuer facilement.

Le jeune brun se retourna et commença à faire le chemin en sens inverse. La panique prenant le pas sur ce qui lui restait de raison. Il se mit à courir. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Il cria son nom en fendant la foule. La tête lui tournait.

Il transplanta devant sa porte. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Il se rua à l'intérieur.

Son ventre se tordait. Des sillons salés avaient marqués ses joues. L'impression d'étouffer. La peur, l'angoisse, la terreur, puis le désespoir. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Prostré sur lui même, il n'en pouvait plus de pleurer.

Il l'avait perdu. Et par sa faute Tom était seul, sans baguette, perdu. Il était un incapable. Comment avait-il pu le perdre? Tout était de sa faute. Ses poings se serrèrent. A cause de lui Tom était livré à lui-même. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Seul. Jusqu'au sang.

Il resta là des heures, ses larmes arrétèrent de couler, il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Mais son esprit continuer à le torturer.

Un grincement, la porte d'entrée, des bruits de pas, craquement de l'escalier, puis une chaleur réconfortante. Il était de retour. Et dans l'étreinte de son Tom, Harry enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

Son compagnon lui soufflait maintes paroles emplies de tendresse au creux de l'oreille. Quand il s'endormit, Tom se chargea de le porter jusqu'au lit.

Dépendant, voilà ce qu'Harry était devenu.

xxx

_-Tu seras toujours près de moi?_

_-Toujours, je te le promets Harry._

xxx

Harry se réveilla couvert de sueur, paniqué, il tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa le regard rassurant de Tom. Instantanément la peur s'en fut, il n'était plus seul. Il répondit paresseusement au sourire de Riddle.

C'est comme ça qu'il voulait, sa vie, toujours près de lui. "Je t'aime," au mot de son compagnon le sourire de Tom s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent. "Je t'aime aussi Harry."

Des lèvres chaudes vinrent quémander les siennes. Harry ouvrit aussitôt la bouche. Sa langue partant à la recherche de sa consoeur pour l'enlacer langoureusement.

Le petit brun sursauta légèrement en sentant une main audacieuse s'aventurer sous la couverture ce qui mit fin au baiser. Il rougit de suite et rencontra le regard amusé de son partenaire. Pris d'un soudain excès de témérité, il lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant vers la salle de bain.

Il essaya de maintenir le porte fermé mais même avec son corps d'adolescent Tom avait plus de force que lui et il n'eut aucun mal à se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Potter se retrancha vers le mur du fond, mais il eut tôt fait de se faire rattraper.

Harry rendit les armes faces aux baisers brulants de son adversaire. Tout doucement ils se calmèrent, laissant la tendresse les envahir. Leur mains exploraient chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre, découvrant le dos, parcourant les abdominaux, caressant doucements l'intérieur des cuisses. Mais frappement vint briser cet instant magique.

C'est à regret qu'Harry se sépara de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Il fit un pas vers la porte mais Riddle le retint. "Laisse, je vais voir." Il lui planta un baiser sur la bouche et sortit de la salle de bain en enfilant un peignoir attrapé à la va vite.

Seul de nouveau. Harry soupira de lassitude. Ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles. Antant commencer à se laver, Tom le rejoindra. Il fit couler un bain en préparant ses vêtements.

Tom était si prévenant, il était allé voir lui même qui venait les déranger. Harry se glissa dans le bain et y versa un flacon de bain moussant. Mais quelle idée aussi de venir les importuner dès le matin. Et puis ça l'avait complétement refroidi.

Heureusement que l'eau était chaude elle au moins. Il se prélassa quelques temps, attendant le retour de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci tardait à revenir et Harry commençait à s'ennuyer.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il était parti. Et puis quelque chose le turlupinait. Se sentant un peu gêné par un mauvais pressentiment il remua dans son bain. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille il n'entendait aucun bruit.

Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait autant accaparer son Tom? Il se sentait seul et délaissé dans son bain, lui.

Alors qu'Harry s'était enfin décidé à sortir du bain, Riddle fit son entrée dans la salle de bain. pourtant il n'avait pas entendu les marches de l'escaliers craquer comme d'habitude.

Harry se rassit dans le bain et Tom le rejoignit, l'eau était froide. "C'était qui?" Son vis-à-vis lui sourit. "Personne." Il enlaça le survivant et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. "Je t'aime Harry."

xxx

_-Tu as beau croire que tout le monde à une part de lumière en lui Harry, moi je ne peux plus. J'ai été écorché vif et mon corps s'en souvient encore. On m'a tué pour avoir la paix mais moi ne n'aspire qu'au paradis. Et mon paradis c'est toi._

xxx

Leurs regard éperdument plongés l'un dans l'autre, c'est comme cela que le Soleil les quitta. Les lèvre glacées de Tom vinrent se poser sur celles d'Harry.

Ses mains faisaient de petits cercles sur ses avant-bras. Elles descendirent lentement explorer le torse de son compagnon, s'attardant longuement sur ses tétons.

Harry gémit, gémissement aussitôt éttoufé par la bouche de son amant. Les lèvres de Tom quittèrent sa bouche pour venir explorer son cou.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains continuaient leur périlleux chemin, allant caresser le ventre ferme et offert. Elles descendaient vers le bas ventre et remontaient aussitôt vers le nombril faisant gémir de frustration Harry. A ce son, le propriétaire des mains laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

Il descendit son visage pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéréssant en bas. Sous ses yeux, le sexe d'Harry était fiérement dressé, preuve incontestable de son exitation. Il entoura la base du sexe de sa main et serra légérement, provoquant un cri étranglé.

Tom se pencha en avant et alla découvrir les cuisses de sa victime, mordant, suçant, léchant. Il laissa de belles traces rouges, preuves de son passages. Il chemina avec lenteur vers la fierté de son amant, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur l'aine qu'il tortura un moment.

Arrivé face au sexe de son amant il se redressa un peu pour lécher son gland rougit de plaisir. Harry n'en pouvait plus de gémir. Riddle déposa furtivement des baiser papillons sur toute la longueur de sa hampe, souriant des glapissements qu'il provoquait.

Content de son petit effet il prit enfin le gland brillant de liquide séminal en bouche, le léchant avec satisfaction, faisant tourbilloner sa langue autour du morceau de chair.

Mais quand Harry détacha ses mains des draps pour les enfouir dans les cheveux de Tom, afin de lui indiquer qu'il en voulait plus, son amant se recula. Un nouveau gémissement de frustration le fit ricaner et il se redressa, en profitant pour voler un baiser au petit brun.

Riddle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. A la vue de l'objet que tenait Tom, Harry rougit furieusement et enterra son visage dans ses mains. Riddle les lui attrapa avec douceur et les reposa sur les draps en lui souriant doucement.

"Détends toi," il frotta son nez avec le sien avant de redescendre vers les bijoux de famille de Potter. Il passa un petit coup de langue sur le mini-Harry et pendant qu'il avait les mains libres, en profita pour poser une noisette de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Puis tandis qu'il lapait lascivement le sexe d'Harry, il rapprocha un de ses doigts lubrifié de son intimité et l'y frotta avec douceur. Comme il ne sentait aucune résistance, il introduisit délicatement le doigt en lui. Mais là le survivant se contracta.

Tom réussi à détourner ses pensées du corps étranger en prenant entièrement sa verge en bouche. Il fut récompensé de son initiative par un râle de plaisir. Il accentua les vas-et-viens de sa bouche et faisait pénétrer un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

Dès qu'il sentit son amant enfin prêt à l'accueillir, Riddle se recula et retira ses doigts de son amant, le faisant soupirer de frustration, il lui fit un sourire narquois. Il reprit le tube et lubrifia son sexe sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Harry plus rouge que jamais.

"Ca rentrera jamais," se plaignit-il. Cette remarque fit rire Tom qui balança le tube de gel à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il embrassa tendrement le jeune homme allongé sous lui puis il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer de se retourner. Malgré son appréhension le petit brun obéi avec empressement.

Tom prit un peu de recul pour admirer le corps étalé devant lui, n'attendant que lui. Il laissa sa main caresser le dos du jeune homme, lui créant des frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Puis il amena son sexe douloureusement tendu contre l'intimité d'Harry. Ce dernier frissona de plus belle en sentant le gland de son compagnon le pénétrer lentement.

Riddle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre sa progression avec lenteur mais sans interruption cette fois ci. Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux d'Harry. Ca faisait si mal.

Une fois totalement en lui, Riddle s'arrêta, caressant le cou de son partenaire à l'aide de ses lèvres, parcourant son dos de ses mains.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Potter sentit la douleur se calmer. Il donna alors un petit coup de hanche, indiquant ainsi à Tom qu'il pouvait continuer. Ce dernier à se mouvoir avec langueur, se retirant avec douceur pour revenir s'enfoncer au plus profond de son petit brun.

Et lentement, avec autant d'attendtion Harry sentit la douleur refluer définitivement pour laisser place à une impression de chaleur diffuse. Ses reins étaient en feu.

Il suivait doucement les mouvements de son parteniare, qui gardait un rythme intentionellement lent.

Tom dirigea une de ses mains vers le ventre de son amant qu'il caressa avec douceur, puis il continua son chemin pour arriver à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Il entoura le sexe d'Harry de sa main et lui imposa le même rythme que ses vas-et-viens.

Harry avait chaud, tellement chaud. Son amant touchait parfois un point en lui qui le faisait crier de plaisir, sous une averse de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Mais quand il sentit la main de Tom venir caresser son sexe, c'en était trop, il jouit dans la minute qui suivit.

Son anneau de chair se resserra sur la verge de Tom, ce dernier vint à son tour au plus profond du survivant.

Il se retira avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés. Il prirent un moment à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

Puis Tom se tourna et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ils se câlinèrent avec tendresse, échangeant des mots doux avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est enlacés, le sourire aux lèvres, dans le lit au draps défaits que le Soleil les retrouva le lendemain matin.

xxx

_-Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir connu avant._

_-Mais on se connaissait déjà Harry._

_-Non, il n'y a que maintenant que je te connais vraiment._

xxx

Pour la première fois Harry ouvrit les yeux avant Tom. il sourit tendrement en voyant son amant encore endormi. il avança timidement la main pour lui caresser la joue. Aucune réaction, il devait être parti pour dormir encore un moment. Tant pis.

Il allait lui faire une surprise. Le petit brun se débarassa avec précaution du bras qui l'entourait et se leva discrétement pour aller à la cuisine. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner.

Tandis qu'il tartinait des tranches de brioche et faisait cuire du bacon et des oeufs, ses pensées revienrent à la soirée de la veille.

Ça avait été génial. Il rougit rien qu'à cette pensée. leur première fois...

Un coup sec frappé à la fenêtre le détourna de ses tendres souvenirs. il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à un hibou. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et donna à manger au pauvre animal. Pendant que la bête se nourrissait, Harry regarda ce qu'il avait apporté.

Le Dailyprophet? Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y était plus abonné. Surement une idée de Tom, mais pourtant il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et étrangement Harry n'avait jamais trouvé un seul exemplaire du journal depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, le petit brun se hâta de terminer sa tâche pour pourvoir jeter un coup d'œil au quotidien, histoire de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus sorti depuis la fois où il avait perdu Tom. Le souvenir de cet après-midi lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Culpabilité.

Mais son amant s'était montré si compréhensif et ne lui en avait pas voulu une seule seconde. Il lui avait même proposé de sortir à sa place, pendant qu'il resterait à la maison, juste pour ne pas qu'il se remette dans un tel état de stress. Après avoir un peu bataillé Harry avait accepté.

Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que depuis il n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'extérieur et aucune nouvelles de ses amis. Mais il était tellement plus en sécurité avec son Tom.

Ayant finit le petit-déjeuner, il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture avant d'apporter le plateau repas à son chéri. Mais ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Il en lâcha le plateau qu'il tenait, le verre vint s'écraser par terre dans un bruit sonore.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore frappé!" Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Harry se jeta sur le journal pour l'ouvrir à la page indiquée, il tremblait d'apréhension.

"Nouvelle attaque.

Après s'en être pris au chef de la brigade des aurors il y a trois jours, hier nous avons retrouvé la maison du ministre de la magie en feu. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus du bâtiment ne laissant aucun doute sur le criminel. Il n'y a eu d'autres survivant que Monsieur le Ministre qui était au ministère..."

Et l'article continuait ainsi à dire des horreurs. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était surement un de ses mangemorts fou à lier qui croyait encore au retour de son maître.

Harry cria et se laissa tomber au sol parmis les débris de verre. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai! Ils mentaient. Voldemort était mort et maintenant il ne restait que Tom. Et Tom était si gentil, si doux, si intentionné, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit de désespoir. C'étaient des menteurs. Son Tom ne ferait jamais ça.

Et Harry se haïssait d'autant plus car il doutait. En relevant la tête, il vit Riddle à la porte de la cuisine, les yeux fixé sur le carnage. Quand leur yeux se croisèrent, son amant lui sourit. Son sourire rassura Harry.

Mais le doute était là, ancré à son estomac, comme un poison se répandant dans ses veines. Il se releva péniblement et pointa le journal du doigt. Sa voix s'éleva, suppliante. "Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Dis moi qu'ils mentent!"

Tom pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit de plus belle en répondant, "ce sont des mensonges Harry. Ce sont tous des menteurs." Et aux oreilles de Potter ces mots sonnaient comme un condamnation. Riddle n'était pas là trois jours plus tôt, et la veille il était rentré tard.

"Tu mens!" Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues en cascades et il baissa la tête. Tom s'avança et l'enlaça, et Harry eut envie de mourir car il n'avait même pas le courage de le repousser. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et Tom le savait.

"Comprends-moi, ils étaient contre nous. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté qu'on soit ensemble. Alors je les ai tués, je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. Je t'aime Harry." Et le petit brun se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Un mensonge, encore. Tout était mensonge. Leur relation était basée la dessus.

"Je t'aime Tom."

Et sans qu'il le voit, Tom sourit dans son dos, un sourire froid, cruel, calculateur. Il avait gagné.

xxx

_Tout avait commencé par des mots jetés sur le papier pour échapper à la solitude._

_-Et je croirais tous tes mensonges mais dis moi que tu m'aimes._

_-Je t'aime Harry._

_Parce que depuis le début ils étaient condamnés, leur relation était morte avant même d'avoir commencé à exister._

xxx

"Prends ça pour une revanche Harry. Tu es le seul que j'ai laissé approcher, le seul auquel j'ai laissé une chance de me détruire. Mon sort est lié au tien n'oublie pas."

* * *

Ene spérant que vous ayez aimer. J'attends vos réactions.


End file.
